<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lime and strawberry bubblegum (and even some peach flavor) by dreamyworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330685">lime and strawberry bubblegum (and even some peach flavor)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworlds/pseuds/dreamyworlds'>dreamyworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brother/Brother Incest, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oblivious, Sibling Incest, but hey, i am the author and i need sleep, luigi has a gigantic crush, mariocest, peach is the villain in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyworlds/pseuds/dreamyworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bowser is defeated and pi'illo island is saved, mario notices luigi is acting off during their vacation. he can never put his finger on what's wrong.. ;;</p><p>where a crushing luigi and a worried mario collide.</p><p>also includes a peach who can't mind her own business — to the point she puts everyone in danger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi/Mario (Nintendo), Starlow/Yumeppu | Dreambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lime and strawberry bubblegum (and even some peach flavor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>on the first day of luigi's vacation, he woke up slowly, his breathing slightly heavy and his heart pounding out of his chest. </p><p>he had a dream.. a dream that was, while not vague, not vivid either and he couldn't shake it off. from what he remembered, he remembered peach.. peach laughing, peach taking mario away.. peach, peach, peach.. he frowned a little, looking around his room and relaxing when he realized it wasn't real.</p><p>he was in a bedroom in pi'illo castle, under a green blanket and in his pajamas. luigi was dressed in a lime green shirt, and green polka dot pants, his brown hair slightly a mess as he just woken up.</p><p>he took a breather and closed his eyes a moment, before turning his head and looking over at the bed across from him.</p><p>mario was sleeping quietly, curled up in his blanket completely. luigi smiled a little, weakly, before he stood up and stretched. it was the first day of their vacation on pi'illo island, and luigi was excited to get some well needed rest and couldn't wait to hang out with his elder sibling. when bowser and antasma attacked, luigi was, admittedly, worried that he wouldn't get to hang out with mario, but the adventure that happened prove the absolute opposite - they were closer as ever.</p><p>it didn't quite help supress his crush on mario, though. sigh.</p><p>on a happier note, everyone was safe, and luigi felt like, well, a hero. his dream world was what helped save everyone, he protected mario at points, and even fought bowser himself. he couldn't help but feel empowered and stronger after the adventure. </p><p>while luigi was in his thoughts, he perked up slightly when he noticed that mario was slowly beginning to stir awake from his slumber, making a small noise when he woke up. luigi's heart practically jumped to his throat as he felt his cheeks heat up - mario's voice was just so musical, sweet, and calming. even his waking up noises were magical in luigi's eyes.</p><p>"hmm.." mario awoke, his eyes fluttering open, and he slowly sat up and proceeded to yawn. the younger calmed himself down before turning to him and speaking. "good morning.." luigi whispered to him, making his sibling turn his head and look over. mario smiled immediately in response, and spoke in response. "g'mornin, weegee..!"</p><p>luigi smiled weakly at that, oh, grambi, he was adorable. everything to his smile, his appearance, his personality..</p><p>"weegee?" mario said again, breaking luigi out of his trance as soon as he was in it. "o-oh! sorry. did you sleep okay?" he asked, standing up and going over to mario's bed, proceeding to sit on it. mario nodded, humming a little. "yep; i did. it was the best i slept in awhile."</p><p>"that's great..!" he responded, humming. "sooo.. what are you planning to do today?" luigi asked, and mario shrugged. "i dunno. i probably was just gonna do some sightseeing. i'll buy a camera or something." luigi hummed a little in understanding.</p><p>it took him a moment, but he spoke. "i mean.. if you're not planning anything, maybe we could spend the day together?" luigi asked, and mario nodded. </p><p>"of course, bro! you don't even need to ask." that fact makes luigi very happy. "o-oh, well.. i wasn't sure if you had something planned with the princess or something.." and mario shook his head. "nah. im not booked at all, so you can tag along if you'd like."</p><p>that made luigi VERY, VERY happy.</p><p>and, after all, after the dream he had, luigi wasn't sure if he wanted to be around peach right now anyway.</p><p>"okay..!" he smiled a little, when mario stood from his own bed and got his suitcase, taking out some clothes. "who's taking their shower first?" mario asked, and luigi turned to mario. "you can. i'll wait out here." mario nodded, going over to the bathroom.</p><p>after a few moments, mario came back out in a red t-shirt, black shorts, white socks and red sneakers. when luigi looked up and over at him, he immediately blushed and looked away. "y-you look nice-" he complimented, and mario seemed to notice luigi's odd behavior but didn't comment on it. "thanks, weegee! you go ahead and take yours."</p><p>the younger nodded and stood, going over to the bathroom and shutting the door. he stripped down and stepped into the tub, turning the water on and sitting down, holding his legs to his chest. he couldn't get how mario looked out of his mind, he was perfect. so, so perfect.</p><p>luigi didn't really have a chance, did he? he doubted it, mario was way out of league, despite the fact they were twins. mario was just so.. awesome, in every way, and luigi was average in every way.. cowardly, weak..</p><p>he sighed, leaning back for a few more minutes, trying to clear his head from those thoughts. after a few more minutes, luigi stood, turned the water off, and quickly dressed in a lime green button up shirt, blue pants, and green sneakers. he then left the bathroom, to see mario sitting on his bed. he looked over at luigi and stood up.</p><p>"okie dokie, you ready?" he asked, grabbing his key and walking over to the door. "yep." luigi responded, grabbing his own key and following.</p><p>pi'illo island, here they come.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>later on, the two were shopping in wakeport. luigi and mario were mostly stumbling around and talking to others, holding some bags with things they bought. "hey, bro?" luigi perked, looking over at mario, who tilted his own head and looked over at luigi, "i kinda wanna go look at the museum. it sounds fun, honestly." he said, and mario nodded.</p><p>"oh, sure!" he said, with a smile, "lead the way, then, weegee!" luigi nodded, beginning to walk through wakeport. he hummed a little, and once they got there, opened the door.</p><p>mario smiled and walked inside, taking a small bow. "thank you, my hero!" he joked, and luigi blushed at that. mario's hero.. that title felt nice. very nice. he let out a shaky breath, before following mario. </p><p>it was mostly empty - only a few toads and sightseers were there occasionally, so the two had most of it to themselves. "pretty quiet.." mario hummed, and luigi nodded. "yeah, it's pretty nice, actually." he responded, "being with you is nicer, though."</p><p>mario blinked a little and laughed. "jeeez, weeg. you're so cheesy, little bro." luigi giggled, "it's true, though.." he murmured, yawning slightly. after a bunch of sightseeing and looking at models, the two made it into the bathroom. mario was washing his hands, and luigi was standing by him. </p><p>"where do you wanna go next?" he asked, and luigi shrugged. "mm.. dunno. maybe we can just-"</p><p>at that moment, the bathroom's lights went out - and so did the outside hallway's. mario, instinctively, flinched a little, and called out luigi's name in the dark.</p><p>"w-weeg-"</p><p>"im right here-"</p><p>luigi felt his way through the dark, going over and finding mario. he, of course, was taken off guard by the sudden blackout - and mario was as well. mario didn't like the dark, luigi knew, and in response, mario went and hugged him tightly.</p><p>he stumbled back in response, not being able to see, and he landed on a sitting position on the floor, and mario ended up on his lap. although luigi could barely see him, he could most definitely feel mario and his breathing immediately sped up in response. "sorry-" mario said, "i just- i don't like the dark-"</p><p>luigi frowned a little, hugging mario tightly. mario buried his face into luigi's chest. "i-im right here, a-and im not going anywhere.." he murmured, and mario didn't really respond, keeping his face buried in luigi's chest.</p><p>he rubbed the back of mario's head, closing his eyes. the two sat in silence, and slowly, luigi wrapped his arms around mario more. he sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep, snoring softly. mario quickly soon fell asleep himself. when the light came back on, the two sleeping brothers were unaware of the pink princess staring at them, with jealousy and anger in her blue eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>peach was sitting on the sand at driftwood shore, looking down at the the sand. she felt.. angry.. jealous..</p><p>she shouldn't be.</p><p>but.. she wanted to be with mario.</p><p>when she went to find the two, and found them sleeping, peach felt horribly jealous. she had.. a disliking to luigi.</p><p>he was always so close to mario.. so, so close.</p><p>but she wanted that to be her. mario was her one and only. peach stood up in anger before turning her head, her breathing speeding up.</p><p>she wasn't supposed to be this angry.. they were siblings, so of course it made sense for them to be close, but peach couldn't help it. she felt like that green coward was stealing mario away from her, taking up aaaall of his attention.</p><p>peach was in the museum at that time, and had caught a glimpse at the two walking around. when the blackout happened, peach went to find them, and she found them sleeping in.. that position, and something about it angered her.</p><p>it was the fact the way luigi was holding mario was way too close to simply be brotherly. </p><p>she's seen other siblings hug, talk, and the way luigi talked about mario.. hugged him.. it wasn't brotherly. it was too close and too intimate.. too intimate to.</p><p>but if peach told anyone she'd be crazy.</p><p>she sighed again, standing up and taking a walk. during her walk, peach saw a pink shine in the sand. it seemed to peek her curiousity and tilted her head, looking around and making sure no one else was around, before approaching the shine.</p><p>peach looked down and she saw it - a beautiful pink stone. her eyes sparkled and she slowly picked up the stone, it felt perfect in her hands, not even sharp. it was smooth, and gentle, and she held it to herself.</p><p>she's seen many jewels, stones, like this.. but something about this one felt different. peach looked around again before deciding to take it, assuming no one would miss the stone. she continued her walk, in her thoughts.</p><p>she'll have mario very soon.<br/>she'll use this stone to confess to him.</p><p>soon.<br/>soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven't written anything marilui in AWHILE!!! this was fun to write and im glad to write these two again, I'm gonna make this a multichap fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>